


The One We're There's A Crossover

by Geekforlife18



Series: DC stories [5]
Category: Friends (TV), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Brotherly Love, Cooking, Crossover, F/M, Fatherhood, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Inspired by Friends (TV), Just Friends, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: This book will be filled with oneshots, imagines and some will be reader's





	1. Characters

Kaldur, the friend who is kind, level-headed lives in a small neighborhood with a large aquarium and he desperately needs a girlfriend 

Roy, the friend who is a little hot headed, deep down is kind epically with his daughter and brother of Artemis 

Conner, the friend who is a hothead and is in love with M'gann and his father Clark is extremely busy so Conner spent little time with him so he struggles 

M'gann, the friend who's friends with everyone a little more to Conner she has a little brother named Garfield who lives in another state 

Dick, the friend who is kind, loving and is absolutely in love with Barbara but their just 'friends' 

Barbara, the friend who loves her friends and her job she is secretly in love with Dick Grayson 

Wally, the friend who flirts with almost every girl but ends always falling for the one he constantly fights with 

Artemis, the friend who will always give you advice and doesn't tolerate bullshit and she's Roy's little sister


	2. Chapter 2

Roy's P. O. V

I'm a single dad at home holding my daughter on the couch I looked at the clock it's 5 o'clock I grunted knowing that I had to get supper I called Artemis

-"hey Roy how's it going?" M'gann said 

Right I forgot the girls got a apartment together 

"hey M'gann is my sister there?" 

-"oh hello M'gann I totally forgot Artemis won't be home until tonight around 5:30" 

"dammit" 

-"will by your language I can tell you need a babysitter I can watch Lian with Babs she's here"

"uh sure I'm kind of desperate I'll head over" 

-"ohh don't worry about it Babs and I will head your way" 

"alright thank Meg" 

She hung up I laid Lian in her crib and kissed her head I got ready I heard the doorbell ring I ran to the door and opened M'gann, Barbara 

"girls you made it sorry I tried to get my sister to babysit" 

"oh don't worry about it we absolutely love Lian besides you need to get out more according to Artemis" Barbara said 

I rolled my eyes 

"OK I guess baby foods kitchen Lian is asleep in her crib I'll be back soon" 

I went to the store I don't know why but I have a weird feeling that a lot of people are going to be at my place I brought a bunch of chips, drinks, and steak and of course mac and cheese for Lian. I made it to the apartment building I went to the elevator Wally ran in 

"having a party Roy?!" 

He shouldered me 

"whatever West you can come hang has long has you don't eat all the food" 

"yes! I call Dick it'll be a guys night" 

Just let him be a idiot we made it to my floor we walked to my apartment I opened the door and saw Artemis playing pickabooo with my daughter she looked at us

"what is West doing here" 

"what is she doing here!" 

"both of you shut up" I said 

I started the steaks and mac and cheese I looked in the cabinet and grabbed some stuff to make pasta don't judge being a single dad I've learned a thing or two I heard the door knock 

"I'll get it" Artemis said 

"oh hey Kaldur" 

"hey guys Wally told me to meet up here" 

"West! Who exactly did you text?" I asked 

"Conner, Kaldur and Dick" 

I grunted the entire gang at my place I continued cooking everyone made it they all sat in my living room Lian started crying I stopped 

"I got it!" Artemis said 

"thanks Arty" 

I finshed cooking we all ate dinner

"oh Roy this is a amazing!" Artemis said

Everyone hummed in agreement I fed Lian ice cream we watched TV later that night everyone left I held Lian sleeping on my chest on the couch trying not to fall asleep...


End file.
